degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Appreciation
This is my appreciation for some of the wikians on The Degrassi Wiki. If you feel left out, tell me. So let's begin. Rage&Love AKA Jo: '''A very good admin. Definetly fit for the job. She asks good questions in the Characters Essay thing. She always knows what to say, and can end arguments really fast. Overall I find her very nice. '''AluaraRosey AKA Aluara: '''She loves ducks, like me, what more is there to say? '''SetRobOff AKA Rob: '''Rob is a really nice person, who likes everyone except trolls and bastards (and makes that very clear :)) and, like Joe, can stop an argument gone out of control fairly quickly. '''Jack Tyler AKA Jack Tyler?: '''This person makes the most hillarious posts and blogs that make me laugh all the time. '''Danixcalifornia AKA Dani: '''She is very helpful, and comments on almost everything, which I like. '''TheDegrassiDiaries AKA Imani: '''She writes great fanfiction and is very kind and is also from Holland and also puts an x or two behind EVERY sentence xD '''Showdown616 AKA Nick: '''Writes nice blogs and has good ideas about lots of things '''Sailor Sister : '''Like Nick, she has really good ideas. '''Loveya AKA Lauren: '''Lauren. She added dozens of pages, is number first in achievments, and is a VERY, very good Admin. '''Deliarivas AKA Delia '''Well, she thinks Cam is a banana, must I say more? '''Under this are the people I was stupid enough to forget '''DallasCubs AKA Des: '''One of my favorite Wikians, so I can't believe I forgot him at first (sorry). He always seems happy, at least what I have seen, I mean he lives in Hawaii. He always particapates in my things, which makes me happy. And he is a genuine nice person. '''Situationman AKA Chris: '''He likes Pizza like me :P and also is nice, and nice may sound bad, but I only find a small amount of people nice. He comments on lots of stuff and has brought up some interesting topics. '''RIPBabyCam AKA Kaylin: '''She may have copied me but she seems bubbly (not as bad as Becky) and fun and kind. '''Kidencore AKA Xav: '''I have already posted this on his 'what do you think of me' blog but I like him. I mean, he is kind, has his own opinions and isn't afraid to express them, he is also very helpful and he likes some of the Tv shows I like. '''ParcyDriancfan778 AKA Yazzy: '''She has funny dolphin gifs. She is also kind to everyone, and makes fun blogs and has great ideas! '''Chidori1,000 AKA Syler: '''I love his profile, he made his own personal masterpiece. He also relates to Winston, like me, the shy kid wanting to be popular. And I mean, he is pretty popular on the wiki I presume. He is a nice person with lots of fun comments, and he is also very creative.\ '''Degrassi 4lifeUS AKA Darryl: '''He is constantly on the chat, and is a good person to talk to. I liked his Emma-Spinner blog and overall he is pretty kind to everyone :) '''Blazen96 AKA Murphy: '''Wow. Murphy seems to have gone through so much, and is really good at giving to tips to people. In my opinion, he is truly inspiring, to (usually) have a good attitude about everything, even the bad things in life. Everyone has his ups and downs, and Murphy seems to be able to withstand it all. Keep doing what you do Murphy :) If I forgot anyone tell me! Category:Blog posts